


Purgatory (Themyscira)

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2020) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) in Purgatory, Emma Winchester Week, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Emma wakes up in Purgatory.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140272
Kudos: 12





	Purgatory (Themyscira)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Waking up in the clearing again, Emma wanted to scream. The pain from the vampire tearing her throat out was nothing compared to the fire that bloomed in her chest every time she awoke there. Though she knew it was dangerous to lay still for an extended period of time,Emma stayed put where she’d regenerated.

Looking around, Emma couldn’t make out much beyond the trees around her. Purgatory was never particularly illuminated, leaving it in a state of perpetual twilight, thanks to the dense fog that covered it. She couldn’t be sure how long she had been there, time had no place in this eternal battlefield.

The elders had described this place in their teachings, called it Themyscira. Madeline made this place out to be some great oasis, a reward of paradise for their service to the goddess. Emma almost laughed at the thought. How appalled the elders would be to discover their paradise was a hellish nightmare?

Emma felt her heart jump to her throat when she heard snapping of twigs underfoot. Swearing under her breath, she curse her foolishness for leaving herself so I guarded and vulnerable. Almost ruefully, she was glad that she’d at least die in the same place she’d woken up in, so no progress was lost. Not that she had anywhere to go — Themyscira was truly endless.

Closing her eyes and playing dead had honestly served her well, most of the time, in this endless nightmare. Most monsters didn’t want the scraps of someone else’s kill, not that any of them needed to eat. The only thing this place was good for was fighting, dying, and being revived to fight again.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” A voice said as Emma heard what sounded like three sets of footsteps enter the clearing.

“Cas—“ Another voice spoke and it made her blood run cold.

It was the voice of someonewho should not be here at all, her father, Dean Winchester. Emma wished she could have moved because now she was bait for them to do with her what they willed. To her, that seemed like a fate worse than endless death.

“Emma?” She heard her father exclaim in shock, “No, no, no—“

She heard her father drop something before he collapsed by her side.

“Hold up there brother.” The third person said, “I wouldn’t get too clo—“

Before the man could finish, Emma opened her eyes and starred into her father’s own. Her father was sitting beside her with his hair slicked back, his leather jacket stained with a blood looking like a kicked puppy. But why?

“Thank god.” Her father breathed as he pulled her to his chest, “Oh Emma-“

Emma had no idea how to react to this. Why in the hell was he here? More importantly, why was he hugging her? She’d been there to kill him and other hunter had finished her off before she’d gotten the chance. He should be pissed, not relieved, to see her.

“Dad?” Emma ventured unsurely. 

She found herself leaning back after he let go of her, unsure of what to do. Clearly, he wasn’t going to hurt her but it was strange to be embraced by him after everything. Because, if Emma was being honest, she regretted being dead, but couldn’t bring herself to regret failing her initiation. It had been the only thing she’d ever known.

“Your here.” He said plainly, “I didn’t think—“

“I’d survive here.” She plainly finished for him.

Dean nodded.

Emma laughed then, harsh and bitter.

“I was born to fight.” She frowned, “It’s in my blood.”

“Dean.” Came one of the voices and Emma turned to see a man sporting a dirtied trench coat, “Who is she?”

Emma turned her gaze back to her father who was still staring at her. He didn’t break eye contact as he spoke.

“Cas. Benny.” Her father said and Emma thought she saw the faint trace of a smile grace his features, “This is my daughter, Emma Winchester.”

He missed the way her eyes seemed to widened as he gave his his surname. Before that she’d been Emma, just Emma, a failure to her tribe. What did this make her now?

“I suppose you want to take her with us.” Emma heard the man she guessed was Benny say. 

“We’re taking her with us.” Her father asserted as he helped her to her feet.

“Where?” Emma heard her self asking, though her voice sounded far away.

“Our of here.” Her father explain, “We’re leaving and I’m bring you with me back with me.”

“How?” Emma ventured.

Nobody could leave Purgatory. It was impossible.

“Purgatory wasn’t made for humans.” The trench coated man, Cas explained.

“I’ve got a spell that’ll ferry any soul out of this place.” Benny indicated to his forearm.

“And I want to take you with us.” Dean said confidently, “There’s one more spot on the Dean ferry out of Purgatory.”

Emma simply stared at him. This all had to be some sort of dream. There was no way he was going to let her leave this place with him. He’d watched her die… yet here he was.

“Why?” Was the only thing Emma could think to say. 

Her father actually looked sad when she spoke. It made her pause. Did he actually not want her to be dead? Even though she had been specifically sent there to kill him and deceived him?

“Because your my kid.” He said plainly as he held out his hand to her, “And no matter what you are or how you came to be, nothings going to change that.” 

Emma looked from him to his hand and felt the ghost of a smile cross her features.

“Ok.”

She took his hand and he squeezed it. She looked up and him and before she knew it, she was in his arms again. Except this time, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his neck.

“I’m sorry.” Emma whispered.

“It’s ok.” Her father whispered back, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Purgatory being Themyscira! Kinda like that headcanon that floated around the fandom during like S7/S8 that Purgatory was Eden. It just seems very on brand for Supernatural.


End file.
